


Ладушки

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: #СпокБыНикогда, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Паша сказал, что праздник без игр - не праздник.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Райтобер-2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 8





	Ладушки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День тринадцатый: Детская игра
> 
> ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ВУЛКАНСКОЕ ПОРНО©  
> ООС тут не просто так, ребята, #СпокБыНикогда, но я захотела - я написала, я люблю скрытый юст и не принимаю претензий, оно слишком джаст фо фан

Первую годовщину от начала их первой же пятилетней миссии отметить решили с поистине космическим размахом. В идеале, конечно, было высадиться на какую-нибудь райскую планетку и там уже отмечать, но мечты и реальность жестоко разнились.  
Именно поэтому, они уже сутки летели в варпе и ещё двое суток лететь предстояло. Экипаж унывать не стал, и решено было провести вечеринку прямо на борту Энтерпрайз.  
В большом зале собрались практически все, кроме находящихся на дежурстве, Джим произнёс вдохновляющую речь о том, как гордится успехами своей команды и сколь много открытий им всем ещё предстоит совершить, а потом включили музыку и реплицированный алкоголь полился рекой. Строго контролируемой рекой — всё же, если наступит чрезвычайная ситуация, все должны быть готовы приступить к своим обязанностям, хотя бы после точного отрезвляющего гипо.  
Спок, непонятно как вытащенный Ухурой на этот праздник жизни, весьма неодобрительно хмурился, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Да ладно тебе, иногда немного нарушать устав даже полезно, — Спок на это скептически приподнял бровь, но Джим нисколько не смутился. — Вот сейчас, например, мы повышаем сплочённость командного состава и улучшаем общую психологическую атмосферу на борту.  
— Я не собираюсь тратить гипо ни на кого из всех этих тел, если только эта консервная банка не начнёт гореть, — подошёл к ним как всегда ворчливый Боунс, чьё настроение не улучшил даже стакан в руках. — Пошлите отсюда, Скотти предложил перебраться в комнату отдыха высшего командного состава, и я собираюсь пойти туда, даже если придётся тащить вас двоих за уши.  
— Доктор Маккой, должен заметить, что метод убеждения путём… — начал было Спок, но Боунс только раздражённо взмахнул рукой.  
— Замолчи, зеленокровый, пока я тебе какао в сок не подмешал. Реплицированный алкоголь даже большее дерьмо, чем моё настроение.  
Джим поспешил повиснуть у него на плече, утягивая к выходу и оборачиваясь к Споку, взглядом убеждая следовать за ними.  
— Надеюсь, Скотти достанет что-нибудь из своих запасов?  
— Если всё не выпили, пока я вас придурков искал, то должно быть.

Всё не выпили, поэтому первым делом им вручили по стакану, чем немного задобрили Боунса. Их тесная компания, наконец, могла расслабиться в кругу друзей без бдительных взоров подчинённых, поэтому разговор пошёл на совсем уж отвлечённые темы. В какой-то момент Джим даже рассказал весёлую историю из детства, включающую его, банку краски, соседскую собаку и пятьдесят футов верёвки.   
Когда закончилась третья бутылка и все — кроме, естественно, Спока — были навеселе, Паша встрепенулся.  
— А чего это у нас праздник без игр и конкурсов? Давайте во что-нибудь поиграем!  
— Во что, например? — поинтересовалась Ухура. Она заняла мягкое кресло, совершенно не по уставу подобрав под себя ноги.  
— Можем в бутылочку, — с шутливым намёком подмигнул ей рядом сидящий Джим. Та легко ударила его кулаком в плечо, но не смогла скрыть улыбку.  
— Нет, давайте во что-нибудь весёлое и что точно всем подойдёт, — Паша опасливо взглянул на неподвижно сидящего Спока и тут же отвернулся. — Можно даже в какую-нибудь детскую игру. О, например, вы знаете, что такое _ладушки_?  
Встретившись с непонимающим молчанием, Паша почесал затылок, думая, как объяснить.  
— Это когда двое хлопают друг другу по ладоням под ускоряющийся ритм. Выигрывает тот, кто ни разу не собьётся.  
— О, так вот как это в России называется, — усмехнулся Джим, поднимаясь. — Я в такое в школе играл, можно сказать, был чемпионом. Давай покажем им как это, — сказал он, протягивая руки перед Пашей.  
Тот кивнул и под "Старт" от Сулу между ними началась битва титанов. Друзья вскоре загудели, болея кто за кого, а Джим и Паша всё быстрее и замысловатее отбивали друг другу ладони, пока Паша, в конце концов, не промахнулся.  
— Ха, я же говорил, что был настоящим чемпионом, — самодовольно усмехнулся Джим.  
— Большое достижение — победить ребёнка, — закатил глаза Боунс.  
— Так встань и посоревнуйся со мной, — поддел он в ответ, но Боунс не повёлся.  
— Во мне алкоголя больше, чем во всех вас вместе взятых, брось вызов кому-нибудь потрезвее. Вон, гоблин пусть с тобой поиграет, хоть кто-то тебя победит.  
— Почему ты так уверен, что из нас двоих выиграет Спок? Спок, давай проверим!  
Все взгляды устремились на молчащего старпома, напряжённо сверлящего глазами дыру в столе.  
— И правда, Спок, покажи нашему капитану, что он не всегда побеждает, — неожиданно поддержала инициативу Ухура.  
Спок посмотрел на неё, сжал руки в кулаки и, наконец, кивнул, поднимаясь:  
— Я согласен.  
— Юху! — Джиму захотелось хлопнуть в ладоши от накатившего воодушевления и азарта, но руки и так немного горели, а сейчас предстояла ещё и битва со Споком, так что Джим решил сосредоточиться на задаче.  
По сигналу Сулу, началось их тяжкое противостояние.  
Спок ожидаемо оказался намного лучше Паши — у него была быстрее скорость реакции и лучше контроль. Джим, однако, не отставал, так что напряжение нарастало с каждой минутой. Ладони горели просто бешено и в голову начали приходить мысли, что он и правда проиграет. И вот, на одном из ударов левая рука слегка вздрагнула, смазано проводя подушечками по кончикам пальцев Спока, но Джим успел не допустить проигрыша, выравнивая ситуацию.  
И на следующем же ударе Спок конкретно промазал мимо цели, уставившись на его руки такими стеклянными глазами, словно и сам не мог в это поверить.  
— Вот видишь, Боунс, я даже Спока обыграл! — победно вскинул кулак Джим и тут же зашипел — настолько горела сжатая ладонь.  
— Ага, и, видимо, твоей наградой станет охлаждающая мазь, — фыркнул Боунс.  
Спок уже вернулся на своё место, очень тихо разговаривая с Ухурой о чём-то, не слышном за разгоревшимся спором между Скотти и Пашей.  
Джим ребячески показал Боунсу язык, зажав в ладонях стакан. В целом, то, что Спок вообще согласился сыграть во что-то настолько нелогичное, уже можно было считать наградой. И, кажется, у вулканцев ещё есть какое-то правило про руки. Хотя, если даже Ухура подталкивала Спока поиграть, то, видимо, всё нормально, ей то лучше знать.  
Решив не заморачиваться по пустякам, Джим поспешил ввязаться в спор.


End file.
